Five Nights at Freddy's- Missing Links- Night 4
by Katrina.C.S.M.S
Summary: The security guard talks to Golden Freddy in a hallucination...


Missing Links- Night 4

11PM

The pizzeria lay quiet and still, nothing to be moving, not even a door.  
>The animatronics stood, shut-down mode was finally working.<br>The security guard came 1 hour earlier than the time required, it should have been 12AM on her watch but it obviously wasn't.  
>She walked around, only glancing at the Show Stage door.<br>The teen walked to the Back Stage entrance, only to find that the door was open and inviting.  
>She walked in, her eyes taking her to the other side of the room, where a lonely Endoskeleton sat.<br>Its Skeleton was limp and saggy, rusty bars and chewed up wires held it up.

12AM

She finally got to the Office before 12AM, the time that the animatronics are most active.  
>The monitor sat, wanting to be used, screen flickering.<br>It had been quite a while since the young teen had wondered around the pizzeria, it seemed like it was always changing.  
>She seemed irresponsible to leave the office but wandering around was the best bet.<br>"I only want to get a coke…" She told herself, walking down the east hall.  
>But what she told herself wasn't exactly the truth.<p>

2AM

The halls seemed to be too quiet, the animatronics were obviously right behind her, so she turned around.  
>Two still animatronics stood about 1 metre away from her, cold eyes staring back.<br>The teen wondered why they weren't attacking her, maybe it was too obvious?  
>She just carried on along the halls, the footsteps of the animatronics echoing behind her.<br>As soon as she reached the kitchen doors, she turned around to face the animatronics, which now were pretending that they had shut-down.  
>"Yeah I know you like me, but I'm not your type" she laughed, opening the door.<br>The doors closed firmly, opening to a cold kitchen.  
>It seemed like the kitchen had never seen light, but had certainly seen a storm or two.<p>

3AM

She made herself a large, frozen, coke which was colder than the kitchen itself.  
>It was like the animatronics where afraid of her, because they were still standing in the hallway from when she left them to enter the kitchen.<br>"Hey animatronics~" she Jeered "Hope you don't mind me not paying for this!"  
>They didn't move, their fake shut-down must have been working.<br>"Oh Yeah! I must have brought the excellent come back to stop you from following me!" She boasted.  
>But as soon as she walked past them triumphantly, they slowly came back to existence, every move spaced between 10 seconds.<br>It didn't last long before it all registered in the teens mind, and she ran.  
>The loud running steps of Bonnie Bunny were heard louder than Chica Chickens, since Bonnie was the only one that could run out of them.<p>

4AM

The anonymous phone guy rang again, this time he wasn't alone.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4.  
>I knew you could do it.<br>Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound*  
>It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* when I did.<br>Hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room? *bang bang*  
>I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.<br>You know...oh, no"

The young teen felt like her hallucinations were linked to his death, or that she were him but in a few weeks' time.  
>She felt as if he were the winning prize for guessing correctly or something along those lines.<br>Then before she thought the night couldn't get any weirder, it did, with a daily hallucination.

5AM

This time she awoke in the office, felling limp she decided to stand up, pain shot though her right thigh.  
>She looked down, hoping that it was just a scratch that hurt a little, but she couldn't look.<br>Something was stopping an everyday movement, which in the teen's case, happened regularly.  
>It was found that the hallucination was based around her this time, not the past, not he future, but the exact day she left from.<br>Freddy Fazbear stood, facing the other way.  
>He was a golden colour. Everything else about him looked the same though.<p>

"Young security guard.  
>I am aware that the other animatronics are afraid of you, but I am not.<br>It maybe the fact that I have managed to stay away from you.  
>But rest ashore, I don't intend to hurt you.<br>You may be the one to shut all 5 of us down is one single night, I don't worry about that…  
>I do worry that when the first hallucination occurred, it went entirely wrong at both ends.<br>You see, we don't like the cleaner who comes around when we are inactive…  
>Your first hallucination was supposed to be for him, you are just a young girl.<br>I wanted to give you a message about us.  
>Stay away from Freddy and Foxy, they are a threat to anyone…<br>Read the paper hanging on the wall after the right hand door, it says the rules about this place."

Golden Freddy Fazbear seemed like a nice animatronic, who wasn't bad nor after to get her.


End file.
